


Marvel

by LouLa



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble Sequence, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouLa/pseuds/LouLa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't move as I crawled across the floor, shoving the notes aside as I neared. He didn't move as I crawled right into his lap. He didn't move when I grabbed his hair and leaned in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvel

**Author's Note:**

> A story written in 100 drabbles.
> 
> Beta'd by Strae.

As I cracked my eyes open, I groaned at the brightness breaching my heavy lids and rolled away from the offending sunlight streaming through the window. I came into contact with his hard body and sighed happily, snuggling against his warmth.

He smelled so fucking good. I hoped like hell he didn't regret last night because I wanted to do this again. I wanted to do this  _a lot_  again, preferably every night. Waking up to him was much better than waking up to an empty bed every morning. Going to bed with him couldn't even compare to being alone.

//

Without another thought, I pushed my leg over the top of his and closed my eyes, breathing in the scent of his skin and hair. There was no way to describe how he smelled, it was simply a unique, complex mixture that belonged solely to him. Lingering were the scents of the night before, bringing a contented smile to my face.

The smell of the salty ocean was left lightly on his skin. His hair smelled strongly of the smoke from the campfire. Traces of my own smell were evident on him. The heady scent of sex still remained heavy.

//

The smell of maple syrup confused me, as it didn't fit anywhere into our night, nor did he ever smell of syrup to me before. But the room around us smelled thickly of food, of breakfast, pancakes, I thought. I titled my head back and inhaled, pondering for a moment if I was losing my mind, but the smell grew more powerful. Maple and cinnamon filled my nostrils and my stomach rumbled with hunger.

I cracked my eyelids and gasped in horror, not at all expecting to find what I did staring back, looking equally as horrified as I felt.

//

When I met Edward Cullen for the first time, I thought I had just encountered the truest, most pure form of human perfection ever created.

His skin was like smooth porcelain, poured over the figure of a Greek God. He was all long limbs, lines of wiry muscles, raw power without the bulk of a bodybuilder.

His hair was like wildfire, so bright and out of control. No one could tame it if they tried, but I doubt anyone wanted to. It fit well with his youthful face. So young, yet showing undertones of the beautiful man he would become.

//

It didn't take long for me to realize he had flaws just like the rest of us, only his made him more beautiful.

He snorted when he truly laughed, as I learned after really hearing him let loose for the first time.

His eyesight was terrible, but he only wore his glasses when he thought no one was looking.

He was all out a geeky boy when you really got him talking.

His only ugly flaw was his need to please everyone. He liked to hide who he really was and I set out to change that unattractive trait myself.

//

Moving to the very small town Forks had been a difficult transition for me. I was used to larger cities, dryer air, and people minding their own goddamn business. Mom had wanted to try something new, a small town, she thought, would be easier to survive in.

She wasn't wrong, but she wasn't right either.

Her being a single parent had been tough for the both of us, but I think we were better people without my no-good deserting father.

Moving was common for us, but the small town was surprisingly harder to find our place in. The Cullens helped.

//

Mom loved her hectic nursing job at Forks' hospital, but even with me working part-time for a local carpenter, all we had to show for our hard work was a rundown, rat nest of an apartment.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen was always offering her hours, and it was appreciated, but sometimes I think she worked more than she slept.

Groceries were expensive, even when I tried to eat as little as possible, and mom was adamant about saving for my non-existent college fund. She spent way too much of her time worrying about me, she needed to care more for herself.

//

Being in Edward's biology class and having him as my lab partner was both a blessing and a curse. He was brilliant, in so many ways, and I was... just me. I had never been the brightest boy around, but Edward was very patient with me. He never let me slack off; he knew just how to explain things to me without making me feel stupid, he loved studying. He really made studying fun, but it was incredibly difficult to focus at times.

The blessing was getting to know the real Edward. The curse was falling in love with him.

//

I'd known I was gay from a fairly young age. I think I was about eleven when I told my mom that I thought boys were pretty. She was supportive from the get-go, agreeing that boys were very pretty, but only a small number of people realized just that.

She taught me to be okay with who I was, even when I started getting bullied and beat up at school. She loved me regardless of who I found attractive, who I wanted, when everyone else wrote me off.

My mother was my champion, my lighthouse when I battled rough seas.

//

I didn't come out when we moved to Forks, but it didn't have much to do with any insecurity. I knew it was likely we would pack up and move again before long, and I didn't think it likely at all that I would be interested in anyone from the small town. Mostly I was concerned that no one else would be gay, and I feared not having any friends at all.

Edward was a wonderful friend, and I was deathly afraid of him finding out that I was keeping a secret from him.

I was convinced he wasn't gay.

//

Discovering all the joys that Edward kept hidden from everyone else made me feel like such a fucking hypocrite. I wanted nothing more from him than to see him be himself, because he was all colors of beautiful when he snorted, glasses on, reading his Captain America comics. Yet, I lied to him every day that I didn't tell him who  _I_ really was.

I couldn't think of one foolproof way to tell him that I was gay that didn't include revealing my attraction to him as well. Lying my ass off on a daily basis was my only choice.

//

When Edward and I studied, I preferred to keep the location as neutral as possible. I didn't go to his house and he didn't come to mine, we used libraries or even just an outdoor picnic table if it wasn't raining. Getting him alone in a private place would have been far too much temptation for me to handle and I wasn't keen on torturing myself that completely.

But when the holidays approached and we needed to study, a house was our only option. When he offered to drive to mine―I didn't have a car―I could only tell him yes.

//

The first time my mom met Edward, she knew.

I was practically shaking with nerves, but he imperturbably led the way into the living room, ignoring every fault the apartment had like it wasn't there.

My mom took one look at me, shook her head, and sighed. I begged her with my eyes not to say anything, and I knew she wouldn't. She'd never betray me.

But she did. She left me alone with Edward in the cramped space. His glasses were on and our books littered the floor.

I only touched his hand, but it was still too much.

//

I liked to think that my mom was pretty cool. She didn't give me curfews, ground me, or even raise her voice a whole lot, but I still felt well-disciplined. I was never tempted to bitch about her the way the other kids did at school, but I think that had something to do with growing up with only her. She was my mother and my father, my grandparents and extended family. I had no one else.

But when she sat me down at eighteen years old and told me I  _had_  to tell him, I had no one left.

//

If there was anyone in this world I expected to understand me, it was my mom, but she didn't. She had no idea what it felt like; she didn't know the insecurity that came with being gay.

I ignored her advice for the first time in my life because she was wrong. I didn't have to tell him. I wouldn't lose him if I just kept lying. Having him as a friend was better than not having him at all.

She stridently disagreed. She said lying wouldn't get me anywhere and that if anyone deserved the truth, it was Edward.

//

Her words festered for weeks, and I was too ashamed to admit to knowing she was right. I knew all along that Edward needed the truth, but I was so fucking scared.

I'd never been much of a coward and I had always faced challenges head on before, but this was the first time I was putting my heart in someone else's hands.

It was terrifying, and as much as I wanted him to know, I couldn't bear the thought of losing him either. So I lied to him some more and ignored the advice from my most trusted confidant.

//

When finals rolled around, Edward wanted to take me to his house almost every day to study. I didn't like going, mostly because his mom volunteered the evening shift at the local shelter and his father worked long hours at the hospital, which left us alone in that enormous house together.

He was never pushy, but he was always offering me dinner and to let me spend the night. Sometimes I just gave in, using the excuse that we had to study and it wasn't fair to make him drive back into town again. Finals were incredibly important, life-altering exams.

//

It took only the first few times of sleeping in Edward's room for me to discover exactly just how unsafe it was.

He admitted he liked to sleep nude, but he kept it 'PG-13' for me. That meant he slept in his underwear. And his underwear fucking killed me.

How in the hell was I supposed to stay in the same room with him while he wore nothing but a pair of skintight black boxer-briefs, 'Daredevil' plastered across his ass in red and two Daredevil 'D's on his bulge.

And what a bulge he had.

I was so fucking screwed!

//

The mornings after I would stay at Edward's house, I would get up at six o'clock so his dad could take me home on his way to work.

He was a nice man who always had a good word to say about my mom. I liked him a lot. I could easily see where Edward got not only his good looks, but his quiet and polite way of speaking and his nerdiness.

I hadn't yet met Mrs. Cullen, she wasn't out and about at six in the morning, but from her pictures, I knew she gave Edward his red hair.

//

It took much longer than it should have, but ultimately I decided I couldn't go on being so close to Edward, yet so far away at the same time.

He had to know, and I had to be the one to tell him.

He was such a beautiful person, and I really was falling in love with him, I couldn't just continue to betray him.

I knew him, or I hoped I knew him, and I think he could come to accept me. I loved him and wanted him, but I wouldn't tell him that, only that I was gay.

//

I did it at school, that way I could walk home if I had to. He leaned up against the cold brick building and asked me what was up.

I stood before him, hunched shoulders and bowed head, so fucking scared I couldn't even look up. "I'm gay, Edward," I said, more to my shoes than him.

He was silent for only a moment, though it felt like an eternity. "Really?" he asked, incredulous.

I nodded my head minutely in response, my throat too tight for words to pass.

"Okay. We're still going down to the beach, right?" he asked.

//

Edward, at times, could completely space out and get lost in his own world. The whole afternoon at the beach, that was how he was.

He was thinking, and I wasn't sure I wanted to know what was on his mind. He just looked so... lost. Stuck... in his head, with his thoughts. I imagined he was probably pretty confused. At least he didn't appear angry.

He said little to me even after he tired of the smell of burning wood and beach, and he drove me to his house. It was in his bedroom that the torrent came out.

//

My fears were unfounded. Edward accepted me readily, only angered by the fact that I hadn't felt comfortable enough to tell him.

But then he surprised the hell out of me and said he had been hiding something too. He told me he had been attracted to me since the day we first met.

His face flushed dark with color after his admission and I could do nothing but stare at him as he shifted around uncomfortably, refusing to look up from the history notes in his lap.

I could hardly pull a breath in to ask him to repeat.

//

He thought I was hot.  _Hot_. He used the word  _hot_  to describe me.

It sounded so foreign passing through his lips.

He seemed to me more like the type of guy to say 'appealing' or even 'handsome'. But he called me hot.

Fucking  _hot._

And that word sounded so goddamn sexy when he said it.

"I think you're hot," is what he'd told me, blushing beautifully and studying his notes.

I couldn't catch my breath if I fucking chased and cornered it.

He left me breathless, staring, wondering, hoping with just those four words.

What exactly did they mean?

//

I didn't have the coherency to ask him if he wanted me. I wouldn't have been able to find the words in my addled brain.

He just sat there on the floor, bashfully pretending to read my notes. He wasn't fooling me, he hadn't turned the page in ten minutes.

If I couldn't ask with words, than I had to ask him somehow.

He didn't move as I crawled across the floor, shoving the notes aside as I neared. He didn't move as I crawled right into his lap. He didn't move when I grabbed his hair and leaned in.

//

My lips touching his was like flipping a switch. He went from unmoving to responding so passionately he nearly threw me off balance with just the slightest touch.

The sound that came out of his mouth as our lips finally met for the first time went straight to my cock.

I responded with a moan, leaning into him harder and he unhesitatingly grabbed my ass, bringing me closer yet.

But I had to ask.

I pulled back away from him, bracing my hands against the back of my ankles to ease my lightheadness.

"Are you sure? You want me?"

"Yes."

//

His eyes felt like fingers raking over my skin as he drew them slowly up my body. They lingered over all the right spots, showing me how he wanted me and turning me on more with every look.

When he finally reached my face, I leaned into him again, pressing what I could of my body to him while standing over him on my knees. His eyes were such a shockingly bright green as he stared up at me, neither of us blinking as I looked back.

I brought my hands to his face, caressing, and I kissed him again.

//

The clothing we wore was inconsequential, neither of us caring what happened to it as long as it was  _off_. The floor was uncomfortable and I grabbed his hand before jumping up, pulling him up to his feet with me.

I laughed when he playfully shoved me down on the bed, gripping the cuffs of my already unbuttoned jeans and pulling them off with one harsh, hurried yank.

He gaped when he saw my pink briefs, staring at them half in amusement, half in shock. Or maybe he was gaping at something else in shock and arousal. I couldn't tell.

//

His mouth closed slowly as he looked up my body again, making me shiver with the sheer intensity of his gaze. He smiled at me then slowly reached for the band of my underwear. I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning out; just the feeling of his fingers at my hipbones was enough to make me tense.

When he leaned in and kissed my navel, urging my briefs lower, I grabbed his wrists, stopping him.

He looked up at me, chin resting in the dip of my stomach, so close to the persistent arousal just inches below.

//

"No," I told him.

His eyebrows shot up in question. "Why?" he asked back, challenging.

Then he rested his weight down on his elbows, pressing his chest and weight against my cock, and I had no answer.

His thumbs came to my hips and rubbed soothing circles before hooking into my underwear again. I could hardly see, I wanted him so badly―I needed him to touch me.

But I somehow found the will to stop him, this time pushing him away and back to his feet.

He looked crestfallen, then I gripped his pants and tugged them off. "You're first."

//

He trembled and swallowed loudly as I sat on the edge of the bed in front of him, kissing along the ridges of his tautened stomach. His jeans were pooled at his ankles, his underwear stretched tight over his arousal.

He watched me closely as I licked and kissed my way lower, breathing heavily through his mouth, biting his lip when something felt good. The lower I went, the redder his face became, and I wasn't sure if it was arousal or embarrassment.

Either way, he didn't stop me when I gripped his shorts and lowered them down his legs.

//

Edward was utterly perfect naked and I couldn't resist licking up the pale skin of his thigh as I sat back up after pushing his jeans and underwear off his feet.

I nuzzled into the curls around the base of his cock and looked up at him from there, pressing a kiss to the hot, soft skin.

He stared back at me, looking every bit as unsure as I had felt when he tried to remove my underwear.

I kissed his shaft again and gripped his hand in my own, standing to kiss him and rid myself of my briefs.

//

His arms wove around my neck and pulled me as close as he possibly could as we kissed passionately. Whimpers escaped us both as hard cocks rubbed against each other and between our stomachs.

It seemed impossible to think up one word to describe exactly how it felt to be in his arms, rutting against him in lust but kissing and holding him with a different feeling entirely.

I didn't just want his body, I wanted his heart too. The way he held onto me so tightly, making me believe he'd never let go, I think he felt the same.

//

His hips rocked in time with my steady breathless pants. I had no rhythm to speak of as I jolted forward against him, my cock smearing wetness across his groin.

"Jasper," he breathed shakily into my ear, and I lost it.

I kept one arm tight around his neck as the other gripped at his thin, perfect hips. I could do nothing but quiver and quake as my orgasm overtook me, gasping thoughtless words into the fragrant skin of his neck.

Wet warmth smeared between our abdomens, and Edward held on tightly to me as I fought my shaking knees.

//

It didn't take him much longer to follow, slipping free of his own control.

I forced my head from its resting place on his shoulder to watch his face contort with the ecstasy.

Kiss-darkened pink lips parted over straight rows of pearly-white teeth as he stuttered out my name. Lazy lids hung heavily over irises I knew would be more vibrant than ever, pupils that would be blown.

His body contracted, muscles flexing, as he shoved his cock forcefully against my stomach, through the lubrication of my release, one last time.

Then I watched him cum for me at last.

//

We held each other for a few long moments, just breathing in the mixture of our mingling scents―sex, sweat, man, him, me, us.

He moved first, bringing his lips to mine for a kiss that melted my bones. I was nothing but soft, pliable flesh as he released me.

I fell heavily onto the bed as he disappeared, returning quickly with a damp cloth that he used to clean away the sticky residue coating my skin. His touch was as tender as the look on his face.

He didn't hesitate to climb atop me, resting his ear over my heart.

//

We talked for a while, about us―the attraction, our friendship, this new development.

The heat of his naked skin, the hard of his muscle, the soft of his flesh, the scent of his hair, the memory of what we just did made it impossible to concentrate on conversation.

He knew the exact moment I wanted him again and I felt the smile on his lips as he turned his head to kiss my chest. He raised himself up, bringing his body in line with mine in the best way possible again, and laughed against my wanting, waiting, eager, kissing mouth.

//

"I have everything you need," Edward told me, eyes darting meaningfully toward the nightstand beside his bed.

"Yes, you do," I confirmed, running my hands from his shoulders along the curve of his neck to the soft red hair on the back of his head.

He released a sigh through his nose and leaned in to kiss me, but I stopped him with both hands at the side of his face.

"You  _are_  everything I need," I corrected promisingly.

His eyes went soft and wide as he brought his hands to my face, mirroring my posture. "Make love to me."

//

I was nervous, and so was he as we set out the items from his nightstand onto the bed.

"I haven't done this before," I admitted in a whisper, grabbing the bottle of lube. "Besides to myself," I added as an afterthought, biting my lip as I glanced over.

He chuckled in response, a glint in his eyes. "Same," he replied. "But I trust you."

He lay down on his stomach across the black bedding, his pale skin a stark contrast. The long length of his body was utterly breathtaking and I took my time appreciating every last exposed inch.

//

My fingers were slicked, and with lips caressing the raised length of his shoulders, I touched between the crease of his relaxed cheeks. He startled slightly and I froze, unsure.

"Just a little cold," he said.

I pressed deeper, finding his entrance, and listening closely as his breath caught. Spreading the lubrication, I whispered into his ear. "Tell me if you want me to stop. Tell me if I hurt you."

He gripped my other wrist and pulled until I was resting my weight onto my elbow, freeing my hand. "You won't," he said, resting his face on my palm.

//

Just one finger inside of him was enough to make us both squirm. He felt so good beneath me, looked so fucking beautiful spread out just for me.

I couldn't curb my appetite for more; I wanted him so much, but I was afraid it would be too painful for him the first time.

Only two fingers stretched him tight. Though he didn't say a word, I could see he was uncomfortable. I moved slowly, paying careful attention for that spot that I knew would make him see stars.

Soon he was writhing back into my touch, begging for more.

//

Poised behind him, only slightly more excited than afraid, I asked him if he was ready.

He turned his head to the side and peered at me over his shoulder. Angling his hips just a little higher, he grinned widely and nodded.

It was almost too much to take in. He was baring all of himself to me; his legs spread wide enough to accommodate me between, hips tilted up to ease the friction, and that fucking smile.

I bowed onto my palms over him, and kissed his shoulder first, then his cheek, his eyelids. Lastly, I kissed his lips.

//

The first inch was most difficult. I loathed hurting him; I hated the sound I made him make as he bit down onto the pillow to muffle it.

I didn't know what else to do so I stopped moving and started to massage his thighs and his ass and his back. It was probably as comforting as someone patting your back, but I wanted him to know I cared, that I was sorry. It was all I could think to do.

Slowly, he relaxed, his breathing turned from short puffs to deep calming breaths. "Okay," he whispered. "Just go slow."

//

Soon enough it grew complicated in a whole different way. His discomfort faded, and then we were moving. I was moving inside of him and he was making noises fit for a porno―only he sounded oh-so much better than any porn star I had ever heard.

I thought I was going to lose my mind, watching him shove his hips back onto me every time I pulled up. I couldn't hardly  _stand_  how fucking sexy he looked, how fucking  _good_  it felt. And he seemed to be right there with me, fingers curled tight into bedding, gasping for each breath.

//

I pushed my hands up under his for something to do to take my mind off of what was happening. I couldn't blow this―not yet.

He immediately grabbed at my hands and pulled them higher, throwing me off balance and bringing my weight more fully on top of him. He twined his fingers through mine and squeezed tight.

The skin of his back was hot and slippery with sweat, making our bodies slide effortlessly together. I couldn't thrust in this position, I settled for grinding as he held tightly onto my hands.

He sobbed with pleasure. "Oh God, right there."

//

I closed my eyes and pressed my face into his hair, breathing his scent in deeply, trying like hell to stave off my orgasm.

With every move I made, he grunted, pressing his ass further back against me. There was nothing I could do but hold on, to anything, everything.

I had to make this good for him, but I couldn't imagine he was going to get off in this position. He wasn't letting me move though. Every second that passed seemed to make him a little louder, a little tighter, a little hotter.

I couldn't possibly last like this.

//

"Oh, fuck," he shouted into the pillow, nails digging into my hand.

For just a moment I was completely confused, I thought I hurt him, but then he freed my hands and reached behind us to grab my ass.

He pulled me forcefully against him, fingers gripping so tight I was sure it would bruise.

"Jasper," he cried, rocking me against him hard and fast, forcing me to hump him into the bed.

His chin pushed downward, exposing the length of his neck to me, and his legs wrapped around mine as he moaned gutturally.

There was no mistaking that.

//

I don't know how I did it, but he was cumming. He was cumming really fucking hard; muscles clenched tight, all but screaming his pleasure.

"Oh, God, Edward," I whispered against his salty skin.

I gripped tightly onto the bed and arched into him, desperate for my own sweet relief now that he had found his.

He continued to shudder and shake, grabbing at me all the while, so mindless and beautiful. I never wanted it to stop.

I reached my own climax before he finished and I held onto him tight throughout, releasing into the thin barrier between us.

//

It took so long for the tremors to stop, both of us still and blinking, trying to clear our minds while aftershocks shook us both.

It was unbelievable, better than I'd even imagined it would ever be. I'd always heard horror stories about first times, and though it definitely wasn't remotely close to marathon sex, it was fucking amazing.

I laughed in victory to myself and planted kisses along his hairline, tasting the essence of his desire in my mouth.

Sated, I was growing soft still inside of him. I never wanted to leave, I could stay right here forever.

//

Edward began squirming slightly after a few more minutes, and that's when I remembered that he was literally lying in a puddle of his own cum and perhaps just slightly uncomfortable.

Grudgingly, I slowly pulled out and stood beside the bed, disposing of the condom into his bedside trashcan.

It was probably a little wrong of me, but I couldn't help smirking at being the first to ever do that.

"I should probably get cleaned up but I'm tired," he mumbled sleepily.

I bit my laugh back but still smiled amusedly, falling in love with him impossibly more right then.

//

After cleaning up as best as we could with a towel, he raised the edge of the blanket in offer, smiling shyly. I grinned back and slid in next to him, sighing happily when he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

It was completely sappy, and I fucking loved it. He was impossibly sweet, tender, beautiful.

After he fell asleep, I continued to lie in the comfort of his arms, listening to his steady breaths. He looked so relaxed and comfortable, like he belonged right where he was.

"I love you," I whispered to his sleeping form.

//

I'd been positive he was asleep, so his eyes swiftly opening after my admission startled me.

Even in the dark, the vibrant green was perfectly visible to me. I couldn't even begin to discern what emotion was brewing in their depths, but I couldn't look away either.

He shocked me further when he aggressively pushed me onto my back, covering my body with his own.

"Jasper," he breathed raggedly.

I sucked on my lower lip as I watched him, trying to decide whether he looked angry or just horny.

"Will you let me make love to you?" he asked finally.

//

All I could do was nod.

He looked anxious as he flipped on the bedside lamp, and I could hear his harsh, nervous breathing. Blood rushed to my cock as he hurriedly fumbled through the nightstand for the second time.

He dropped the cool bottle of lube onto the heated skin of my stomach and his hands shook wildly as he fought to tear open the condom wrapper.

He looked  _completely_  panicked.

I lightly gripped his wrist to stop his movements. "Let me," he rasped, pulling away.

I waited patiently with my hands over his until he met my eyes.

//

I didn't say a word, just stroked the back of his hand and wrist with my thumb, wanting him to know it was okay if he couldn't say it back. That really hadn't been why I'd said it. I'd honestly thought he was sleeping.

He stopped moving and sighed, swallowing loudly. His muscles relaxed and he nodded minutely. "Let me," he repeated, much more calmly.

I slowly removed my hands from his, bringing one to my hardening cock and began stroking. His eyes followed, his mouth dropping open slightly as he watched me masturbate. He couldn't seem to look away.

//

He didn't seem to notice when the condom fell from between his limp fingers. Keeping one hand steadily stroking my length, I grabbed one of his hands with my free one, popping the lid on the lube as he rested it on my hip.

I coated his fingers and guided them down to my entrance, watching his face closely as I showed him where I wanted him. He smiled bashfully when he finally pulled his eyes away from my movements and mumbled an apology.

He had nothing to apologize for, but I was speechless before I could tell him so.

//

I knew exactly how he felt. Topping was far more difficult than I'd realized it would be. Thankfully, his panic seemed to have fled and he really knew what he was doing with his fingers.

"Holy shit," I moaned, grinding against his hand as he curled his fingers in me.

As he scooted up further between my legs, his cock brushed over the back of my hand, and I quickly wrapped my fingers around him, rubbing both of our cocks between my fist.

"Holy fucking shit," I gasped as his fingers curled again. He just smiled, pushing right back in.

//

The condom wrapper opened easily when his fingers weren't shaking so terribly. I watched silently as he rolled it on, knowing damn well I was going to enjoy this.

"Are you sure, Jasper?" he asked, his entire face almost a mask of calm, his sincerity the only other emotion showing through.

"I've wanted this for a long time," I divulged. "I want you in every way you want to give yourself to me."

"I want to give you everything," he whispered. "I just..." he trailed off.

"I know," I said, smoothing my hand over his cheek. "It's okay," I promised.

//

Edward was gentle as he slowly eased into me. It was a bit uncomfortable, but for the most part, I was too horny to notice. All I could think about was the fact that I had Edward Cullen's cock inside of me. It was exactly what I'd wanted for so long―and so much more.

His eyes didn't leave mine as he pressed forward, and the intensity of his stare was penetrating. I had no doubt that he felt at least some semblance of real emotion for me. He was looking at me as if he wanted to remember this forever.

//

Lovemaking or just plain fucking, it didn't matter to me what you called it, it was sex and I wanted it. Edward gave me what I wanted after just a few short moments of me guiding his hips toward a faster, harder pace.

It was an unbelievable feeling being stretched tight around him, feeling so full that I knew I'd feel empty the moment he wasn't in me anymore.

He kept his eyes right with mine as his hips built a rhythmic pace that made me want to throw my head back and fucking scream about how good it felt.

//

I couldn't look away from him, to even consider doing so felt wrong.

As he panted heavy through his mouth, I fought back my screams. I really didn't want to be a screamer, but for fuck's sake, it felt so good.

I made a lot of noise, but I didn't scream as he pumped into me, his hand finding my cock and stroking expertly until I couldn't take it anymore and my eyes rolled back in my head.

He dropped down over me, lips tickling my ear as he whispered to me. His cock hit just right and I screamed.

//

It was endless.

The spasms, the shaking, the wet all over my stomach. Edward's moans in my ear, the feel of him throbbing inside of me, his lips hard on my neck as he came. The panting and the aftershocks, the trembling want when he slid out. The cold shiver when he left me in his bed. The eclipsing happiness when he wrapped me in his arms and blankets and kissed me goodnight.

Knowing I would wake up to him. Knowing when I did wake up, it would be to everything I loved so dearly about him. My Edward Cullen.

//

I dreamed of my Edward in his glasses, his head rested in my lap as he read his comics and snorted with laughter over something I wouldn't have understood even if he explained it to me slowly.

I dreamed of his Daredevil underwear, and peeling them off of his toned, shapely ass. Kissing each cheek and leaving a rosy hand print across his pale white flesh.

I dreamed of waking up to his crazy, sexed up, bed head hair. His pink lips kissing me good morning the same loving way they'd kissed me goodnight.

I dreamed of his dazzling eyes.

//

The green eyes I woke to were not Edward's, though they were similar.

Mrs. Cullen stood beside Edward's bed, tray in hand piled high with breakfast. Stacks of golden pancakes dripping in maple syrup.

She looked absolutely horrified, and I groaned inwardly, thinking of that saying about first impressions.

Pretending we weren't in the situation we were, I tried to charm her with manners. "Hi, Mrs. Cullen, I'm Jasper. Uh. Edward's lab partner."

Right, so much for the manners. She looked even more horrified then before.

Edward was awake. "Your lab partner?" he shouted at me, incredulous.

Good fucking morning.

//

I was about to duck and run when Edward grabbed my hand and sat up in bed so quickly he nearly pulled the sheets right off my barely covered boy parts.

"Mom, this is Jasper, my boyfriend. And my lab partner. And my best friend. By the way, I'm gay."

I stared at him in shock. He stared back, eyebrows raised in a silent challenge. Like I'd contest being his boyfriend.

Mrs. Cullen made a small sound of disbelief, nearly dropping the platter she carried. Carlisle swooped in from behind her just in time, smirking at both Edward and myself.

//

"I told you, Esme love, Edward's far too old for breakfast in bed," he said laughingly, steering his wife out of the room.

The door was barely closed behind them when Edward turned on me.

"Lab partner?" he demanded, so very frighteningly serious.

"I'm sorry," I squeaked. "I didn't know what to say! I mean, she's your mom and we... are naked. In bed."

His lips curled up in a twin smirk to the one his father had just given us. Before I knew what hit me, I was flat on my back, surrounded by Edward and his Marvel sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Picspiration: http://27.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_laidl89Mv91qch1qvo1_500.png


End file.
